tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vengeance is Mine
Vengeance is Mine is the 22nd episode of the second season, and the 48th episode of the series. It aired on June 29th, 2014. "The truth will set her free!" Official Description Leonardo stages a rescue for Karai against Splinter's wishes. While the mission is a success, Karai's knowledge of the truth makes her rush out to take her revenge on Shredder for killing her mother and lying to her for so long, leading to an unexpected turn of events. Karai falls into a vat of Mutagen, turning her into a mindless snake-like creature Plot Synopsis This episode begins with Fishface delivering a bowl of food to Karai, who is still in the Dungeon. Karai laments that she hates the food she's being served, but Fishface comments that this is not a Bed and Breakfast, and then orders her to consume whatever he decides to bring. Karai quickly corrects that it was Tiger Claw who asked him to bring the food. Fishface tells her to watch her tongue and then departs. However, after he does so, it is revealed that Karai has finished dismantling one of the cell bars, so she is able to separate it from the cell door and bust her way out. Karai then stealthily runs to the Dungeon exit and easily slices the lock in half. However, just as she reaches freedom, Tiger Claw grabs her by the head and tugs her back in. Karai then attacks him with the cell bar, but Tiger Claw obsorbes all of her attacks, grabs her weapon, and bends it until it is useless. Karai nearly succeeds in getting a hit on her foe, but Tiger Claw defeats her by striking her in the chest and pinning her down. The Shredder then appears and orders Tiger Claw to spare Karai's life. Tiger Claw agrees and, later, Karai awakens with chains around both of her wrists, while Shredder is standing behind her. Shredder takes off the lower part of his mask and asks why Karai has insisted on trying to hurt him. Karai refuses to speak, causing Shredder to ask why 'his daughter' does not have a thing to say. Karai harshly scolds him and, at the top of her lungs, yells that she is NOT his daughter. Meanwhile, in the Lair, the four brothers are trying to plan the best possible way to successfully rescue Karai. Raph says that he is now on board for saving her, but he also wishes to conquer the Shredder and his forces once and for all, since they really are going to so much trouble to infiltrate the lair of a ninja master. Leo replies that it's far too risky to confront the Shredder in the way that they did before. He then advises that each brother should take on a specific position to ensure that their mission will be conductive to success. Mikey disagrees with this, and Splinter confirms that disagreement is the absolute worst way to start a mission. He then asks Leo if he can talk to him. He tells his son that it is nearly impossible to not put himself and his brothers in jeopardy if they dare to save his daughter. Leo wants to believe that it is truly worth it, as Karai is the only child that Splinter has. Splinter's reply is that he is unwilling to let the Turtles risk their lives or his daughter's. A conflicted Leo obeys, but then goes to tell his brothers that Master Splinter isn't right. With this, the brothers decide to depart to the Foot HQ, with all of them taking on a role of some sort. Mikey is to distract the Shredder's henchmen (Fishface and Rahzar) with his shadow puppetry skills, Leo and Raph are to infiltrate the Dungeon through the sewer system, all while Donnie disables the power to the building by cutting down a few electrical wires. Raph and Leo then enter the Dungeon and get to Karai's cell, after they ambush two Foot-Bots. Karai tells Leo that 'it look him long enough' and Leo responds that they got a little tired of waiting for Karai to escape on her own time. Raph then tells Leo to hurry up, so Leo rapidly breaks the lock with a small pair of metal weapons, and then frees Karai. Karai then grabs a Katana from a fallen Foot-Bot and asks Leo how he got past Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw then appears once again, ready to fight. However, this time, he is much more skilled than ever and outmatches the Turtles with ease. With his T-Phone, however, Leo orders Donnie to activate a dog whistle, and every one hopes that this will be able to deafen Tiger Claw. This does work and Raph knocks Tiger Claw aside, before escaping. Every one regroups above ground and realize that Mikey's left arm has been wounded by Rahzar. However, this ends up being the least of their worries, as multiple Foot-Bots leap down from the top of the building and surround their foes in the center of the street. Tiger Claw then reappears and tells the Turtles to surrender, as they will be outmatched if they do not. However, Donnie then rams the Shellraiser right into the squadron of ninjas and has both his brothers and Karai board the vehicle. As Karai boards, she looks up to see Shredder staring down at her from the top of the building with an enraged expression on his face. Nonetheless, the team starts to drive away, but the Foot ninja quickly reassemble and start pursuing the Turtles while riding tons of Dragon cycles. Raph prepares to thwart off their pursuers with their supply of manhole covers, but Mikey points out that Donnie has forgotten to refill them. Thus, they are forced to start firing the garbage cannon. After Karai asks Donnie if he has anything better to use, Donnie reveals that he has programmed the Shellraiser with the ability to blast smoke towards enemies, which could create a screen of smoke. After this, Donnie spurts out some oil onto the street from the back of the vehicle and both Fishface and his bike topple over, but Tiger Claw abandons his bike in order to use his jetpack instead. Tiger Claw stabs his blade right through the hatch on top of the Shellraiser and it nearly hits Karai. The Mutant then grabs her. The two face off on the top of the Shellraiser itself and Tiger Claw gains the upper hand in a matter of seconds. However, the Shellraiser then drives below the roof of the building and Tiger Claw cannot avoid colliding with it, which results in him falling onto the street below. This allows time for the Turtles to hide their vehicle and then head back to the lair. Once they have reached their home, Raph patches up Mikey's wounds, while Leo asks Karai if she is willing to stay with them for quite a while. With Shredder going after them all, Karai says that she doesn't have another choice and admits that their lair is pretty nice. Mikey then proposes a family hug, but he soon declines because of his arm. Splinter then enters the room, and, after hearing about the incident that Mikey had, he begins to scold the turtles for not cooperating, but he then sees Karai and this ends up satisfying him greatly. Karai then goes over to Splinter and hugs him happily, which causes Splinter to believe that some things may indeed be worth the risk. Meanwhile, Tiger Claw reports back to Shredder, stating that he has scowered the city in search of Karai and that he has ordered some Foot-Bots to continue the search and to return with every detail. After Tiger Claw reveals that he hasn't had any luck yet, Shredder tells his minion that his efforts are pointless and that Karai's escape was to be counted on. He then goes on to say that Karai will most likely arrive with Splinter and his pupils to finish what they have started, which will allow the Shredder to have his vengeance. Shredder then commands Tiger Claw to inform Baxter Stockman of the situation. In the lair, the Turtles undergo some sparring, while Karai and Splinter take the time to observe. Leo and Mikey face off, with Mikey rolling all over the ground so that he can try to catch Leo off-guard. Leo tells Mikey to concentrate and Leo soon kicks Mikey to the ground. Mikey complains about being kicked in the arm, but, using the arm that was uninjured, throws a water balloon that hits Leo directly in the forehead. This causes Karai to snicker, which embarrasses Leo. Leo then tackles Mikey, which ultimately causes the brothers to form a doggy pile on the floor, at which point Splinter has seen and heard enough. He then tells every one that the training is done for today. The Turtles then head into the living room, while Karai stays with Splinter for several minutes. She glances at the picture of herself as an infant and then asks Splinter about the details of his and Shredder's rivalry. Splinter explains that their rivalry was also created by something even deeper than Karai's mother. He tells her that there were battles between the Hamato Clan and the Foot Clan that lasted for centuries upon centuries. After many of the Foot Clan's members were wiped out, Oroku Saki was found as just a toddler after he was abandoned. Splinter's father decided that he should give Saki shelter and Oroku soon met Hamato Yoshi (Splinter). After that happened, the two children grew up alongside each other and they rivaled one another with their impressive skills in Martial Arts. However, that rivalry started to grow when the two of them saw Tang Shen for the very first time. Not long after this, however, Saki learned about the clan that he originated from (the Foot Clan) and was shocked to figure out that Splinter had never told him. Because of this, he invaded Splinter's household and tried to kill him, but Tang Shen accidentally died in the process. To redeem himself, Saki then took Miwa away and rebuilt the Foot Clan. Karai then asks her father about revenge and why he appears to be against it. Splinter then explains that revenge will always be the thing that leads to more pain - something that the Shredder does not seem to realize. He then says that being reunited with Karai is alot better than anything else. Each of them then enjoy a glass of tea. Soon, the four brothers start preparing to go into their beds, and Karai appears to be asleep already. Just to make sure of this, Leo asks if she is awake, but does not receive a reply. Thus, he exits the room that she's inside of. However, Karai then opens one of her eyes, revealing that she was simply pretending to sleep, just so that she could find her way out of the lair. Leo waits for her by the subway tracks, however, and informs her of the danger that would come if she was to face her actual enemies. Leo then begs Karai to come along with her, and, after Karai walks towards him and puts one of her hands on his shoulder, she mumbles that she's sorry and then throws a ball of blinding powder in his face. She then departs down the subway tunnel, claiming that 'this will end tonight'. Breaking back into Shredder's headquarters, Karai notices that her former 'father' seems to be resting in his throne, but, after coming closer, it is then revealed that Shredder has put Chrome Dome there instead. She is then nearly captured by the robot, but manages to stab it through the chest before it can possibly inflict any harm. Shredder then emerges from the shadows and says that she has returned sooner than expected. She then confronts Shredder in combat, vowing to give him a final goodbye. However, Shredder quickly tells her that the mistake she's made is foolish and that he has taught her everything she has come to learn. Shredder then brings his blade up close to her neck and has her handed over to a massive hoard of his own henchmen. Karai is then taken away so that a mysterious experiment can begin. Meanwhile, Leo awakens near the entrance of his Lair and has his brothers and sensei come to him, where he tells them about Karai's decision to take revenge. Splinter then fears that he must've told her too much and too quickly. Following the henchmen's trail, they all chase after Karai, determined to save her once more. While in the Shellraiser, they manage to spot Karai being transported somewhere by the Foot, and Leo tells Raph to fire all of their weapons at once. Knowing that this would harm his daughter, Splinter advises against this and tells Raph to move the Shellraiser closer, but not to the point where the villains can spot them. Inside Baxter's new lab, Shredder walks in and it is soon revealed that Baxter was told to extract a large portion of DNA from a serpent and place it inside of his vat filled with Mutagen. Shredder then orders his men to have Karai bound to a table within a cage hanging over the vat. Tiger Claw remarks that Shredder is pretty ruthless if he's wanting to mutate his own 'cub', but Shredder replies that Karai becoming a Mutant is not one of his actual intentions. His plan is that, when one or two of the Turtles attempt to save Karai, he will rapidly kick them into the Mutagen, and this will cause them to become brainless serpents that will immediately start to target Splinter. Therefore, the latter would be left mortified and this is when Shredder would get the chance to 'shatter' his body. However, what Baxter did not reveal is that, the split second before Shredder entered, a different substance was accidentally spilled into the jar that is containing the modified Mutagen. Regardless, he states that everything has been prepared perfectly. During the next moment, Splinter and his sons all jump down from the cieling. It is not that long before Donnie, Mikey, and Raph are all trapped inside of spring-loaded cages that were set on the floor, while Master Splinter is restrained by ropes thrown onto him by the Foot-Bots. Leo is also tossed into a cage by a Foot-Bot, but, luckily, just as the cage detracts, he slips a part of his Katana into an opening and this lets him pry his way out. He then jumps up and over the vat in order to reach Karai. He removes the gag from her mouth and she thanks him for this. However, Shredder then tries to stab Leo from behind, but Leo ducks and Shredder's gauntlet accidentally cuts through the chain that is holding up Karai's cage. Leo and Shredder both jump clear of the vat, but Karai's cage drops, and sinks deep into the Mutagen, as Master Splinter observes this in sadness. As Karai makes her way out of the Mutagen, Shredder is also filled with remorse. Karai plummets from the very edge of the tank, and Splinter frees himself so that he can catch her in both of his arms. She is now a swift viper-like creature with her hands looking like miniature versions of her reptilian head. During the following chaos, some oil is spilled all over the floor and it comes into contact with electricity from a defeated Foot-Bot, causing a fire to be ignited. Shredder immediately tries to pin the blame on Splinter for Karai's mutation, and he charges off to finish his foe, only to be stopped by Tiger Claw when a large piece of the ceiling caves in and prevents him from continuing further. Tiger Claw says to Shredder that they have won this fight and should retreat proudly. Shredder is angry when he hears these words, as he does not feel like he has won at all. Karai, the one person he has grown fond of, has been mutated, and he believes that it was only because Splinter was not able to catch her in time!! He establishes a new vow of vengeance, before disappearing into the debris. Meanwhile, Karai completely awakens and unleashes her rage on every one around her. She wraps her tail around Splinter's body, thinking him to be food, but Splinter is quick to remind her that he is her father and this instantly causes her to release him from her grasp, before spitting venom right between Raph's eyes and then slithering out of a nearby window in guilt. All of them are then forced to escape before the laboratory goes up in flames. Failure hits each and every one of the turtles hard, as they now follow their silent sensei all the way back to their lair. Mikey looks up to Donnie with a little hope that someday he will be able to develop a Retro-Mutagen to turn Karai back. Donnie says that he'll see what he can do. Back somewhere in the city, the serpent Karai climbs over a billboard and falls, before reverting back into her human form. After this happens, she smiles. Only her serpent eyes and fangs give clues to the fact that she is still a Mutant... Splinter`s Wisdom "After all of this time, I have learned that revenge only leads to more pain." Gallery SPLEDDER.jpg|Shredder vs Splinter 640px-Vengeanceismine8.png 640px-Tumblr_n7sdlhQGwz1t41phdo3_1280.jpg|Leo blushing Mutant Karai 1.jpg Mutant Karai 2.jpg Mutant Karai 3.jpg Mutant Karai 4.jpg Karai_and_Splinter.jpg Karai_and_Splinter2.jpg Karai_vs_Tiger_Claw.jpg Leo6.jpg Mikey_slaps_Leo.jpg Raph3.jpg Training.jpg Raph_and_Mikey.jpg Raph_and_Mikey2.jpg Raph_and_Mikey3.jpg The_turtles_and_Karai_Vs_the_foot.jpg The_turtles_and_Karai_Vs_the_foot2.jpg Splinter_and_the_turtles_Vs_Shredder.jpg Mikey_and_Donnie2.jpg Leo_and_Raph.jpg Vs_Shredder.jpg Shredder3.jpg Splinter2.jpg Shredder2.jpg Who_forgot_to_load_the_manhole_covers.jpg Leo_and_Raph2.jpg Karai2.jpg Leo3.jpg Leo_and_Karai.jpg Leo_and_Karai3.jpg Leo_and_Karai2.jpg Mikey2.jpg Mikey_and_Donnie.jpg Mikey4.jpg Mikey5.jpg NEVER underestimate the Water Balloon arm!.jpg Embarrass that Karai's watching him being owned.jpg image mutant Karai .jpg 10506705_876821222346391_8864102028040861197_o.jpg|link=Karai Vegeance is Mine Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_246746.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_251334.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_285660.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_307307.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_415873.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_426050.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_469302.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_528111.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_593551.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_594760.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_600641.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_621662.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_673756.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_674382.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_676884.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_679428.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_681681.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_683933.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_688229.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_691274.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_699740.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_711919.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_713087.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_713796.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_714839.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_715715.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_717675.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_745411.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_767683.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_771312.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_773689.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_776359.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_782365.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_819944.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_851851.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_880463.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_899106.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_906447.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_1102685.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_1112111.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_1153986.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_1156864.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_1167583.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_1169835.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_1239613.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_1258966.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_1259132.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_1272688.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_1289580.jpg Tmnt2k12-s222 - cloudy.ec - Your next generation video portal_1270018.jpg Trivia *Karai joins the side of the Turtles in this episode. *For the third time in this series, Splinter fights Shredder. This time, however, their fight only occurs for a matter of seconds. *When Mikey is distracting Fishface and Rahzar, he hums the TMNT 1987 theme song; this is the third time he has hummed this. He also hummed it again while training with Leo. *While Mikey is distracting Fishface and Rahzar, he uses his shadow puppetry skills again. *When Mikey is seen being scratched by Rahzar in Slow Motion, he expresses his pain by saying "TO... KKA..." as a reference to Rahzar's partner, who appeared in previous incarnations. *Karai transforms into a Mutant white and purple snake, but turns back into a human with the reptile's eyes and fangs still remaining. The hands on her mutant form are actually heads. *It is revealed that both Shredder and Master Splinter care for Karai in similar ways, as they often get mad whenever someone threatens to harm her. *This is the first episode when Splinter is seen in the Shellraiser. *It's shown that Leo still has 'feelings' for Karai. *Mikey's arm is wrapped once again. The first time was in Wormquake! Part 2. *This is the second time Leo got hit with blinding powder. The first was in New Girl In Town 'ironically both by Karai. *This episode marks the first time probably last that Karai wears her mask since 'The Alien Agenda. *Chrome Dome returns in this episode. *Besides the Manhole cover & compressed garbage cannons, the Shellraiser has different weapons: **Smoke Screen **Snaggletooth **Soul Flayer **Poop T.N.T **Pizza Grease **Rad Weekend **Jacks'D Up **Das Boot Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:The Show Category:Episodes that aired in 2014 Videos Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:The Show Category:Episodes that aired in 2014